Mugello Vistosa
The Mugello Vistosa is a sports car in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern mid-engined supercar with a large racing inspires spoiler; its design and performance (see below) appear to be based on the Lamborghini Gallardo and its successor the Huracán, the Huracan especially around the front bumper and splitter. The style of the headlights seem to be influenced by the 'speedy kiwi' logo shaped lights seen on the McLaren P1, although to a different design. The spoiler it uses appears similar to 'tuner' type racing inspired spoilers, which is strange to see on a car of it's caliber. It seems to have hints of the Lamborghini Countach, and even it's apparent predecessor, the Mugello Quipozza F around the rear quarter. At first glance, it appears to be Mugello's successor to the Mugello Quipozza F, as it has similar vents and overall body shape. The Rebel drop description says "Capable of surpassing 300 km/h, the Mugello Vistosa embodies everything you could want in an Italian supercar; passion, beauty, and exhilaration. For experts only." Performance Its top speed is the same as the Verdeleon 3 - 330 km/h. It accelerates very quickly, and is agile through corners. As inferred from the exhaust note and engine detailing; The Vistosa has a V10 engine, furthering its similarity to the Lamborghini Gallardo and Huracán. The Vistosa has a somewhat dysfunctional gearbox that tends to change gear at inopportune moments - for example, if you suddenly apply full throttle whilst already moving, the car often will, at that moment, make up to three downshifts, delaying acceleration. This may be a deliberate flaw, since the Lamborghini Gallardo's available "E-Gear" transmission is notorious for being similarly slow to react in city traffic. Although the top sustainable speed is 330 km/h, it is possible to get it up to 366 km/h with nitro and a long clear stretch of road, or track if you're using the train lines. Locations *Rarely in traffic. *Rarely at car parks. *Might spawn at Mugello HQ, just east of Di Ravello's house at Citate Di Ravello. *Rebel Drop. *This is the default vehicle for Salrosa Sprint in Baia. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Mugello. *The engine sounds similar to the Verdeleon 3 indicating that it is most likely a V10. *Because of its extreme speed, and unusual weight, it can make smaller cars go flying sky high when rammed without largely affecting your own speed, especially when nitro is activated. This can be used to your advantage, as in a chase, you can power through traffic, as it mostly consists of Stria Cucciola, as well as other light-weight cars. After a while though, it will sustain serious damage, and will smoke. This takes about 6-10 hits. Gallery Mugello Vistosa Front Quarter.jpg Mugello Vistosa Rear Quarter.jpg Mugello Vistosa Front.jpg Mugello Vistosa Left Side.jpg Mugello Vistosa Right Side.jpg Mugello Vistosa Rear.jpg Mugello Vistosa Top Front.jpg Mugello Vistosa Top Rear.jpg Mugello Vistosa Interior View.jpg Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png|One of the earliest promotional screenshots from early 2015. This is the same vehicle with an earlier design. See Cut game content from Just Cause 3 for other early/cancelled designs. JC3 red sports car with nitro.png|In a pre-launch gameplay video. With the NO2 upgrade. JC3 sports car flipping over.gif|In a pre-launch gameplay video. Mugello Vistosa (front).png Mugello Vistosa (left side).png Mugello Vistosa (rear).png JC3 DLC Testcar Front.png|The "DLC Testcar" (pink), which lacks the spoiler. JC3 DLC Testcar back.png Mugello Vistosa near wind turbines.jpg|Near Wind turbines. Red Mugello Vistosa.jpg|A red one. Mugello Vistosa Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen. Mugello Vistosa Rebel Drop.jpg|In the Rebel Drop menu. Flipped_Vistosa.PNG|A heavily damaged Vistosa stuck in the fencing around a gatehouse after a spectacular flip. Lamborghini Gallardo.png|A Lamborghini Gallardo, one of the possible influences on the Mugello Vistosa, given that Mugello is presumably partially inspired by Lamborghini. Lamborghini Huracan.jpg|A Lamborghini Huracan, another one of the possible influences of the Mugello Vistosa. The model pictured is the "Performante" track-focused version. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles